


His Return to Her

by daydreamer_93



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer_93/pseuds/daydreamer_93
Summary: After his death, Ellie felt like nothing in life was worth living. She shut everyone out, including the people who are trying to protect her... But when Clark finally returns, will it be too late to save her?*DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of DC in my story except my original character. Credit to the photos in my story that were taken from original people.*





	1. Chapter 1

"Clark! Please... Wake up Clark!" I held on to the man floating above me. His lifeless body, just hovering in one spot, as I gripped onto his suit, trying to pull him down to the ground. But he didn't move. He just stayed in the same spot, floating. 

I dropped to my knees, crying as I continue to look at him. 

"Baby please come back to me! Please!" I cried out. 

Nothing changed. Nothing, except my crying turned into loud whines and screams, as I begged for Clark to wake up... But I knew he wouldn't.

He was dead. 

I gasped as I sat up immediately in my bed. My forehead was sweating, and my night shirt was wet. 

Fuck! I was having another nightmare again. 

I calmed down after a few moments, placing a hand over my heart, and glanced at the clock. It read 2:34am. The feeling of sadness began to crawl into my chest, as I glanced at the side of my bed. The side where I use to see Clark sleeping. His face so peaceful. 

But he wasn't there anymore. He was gone. All because he saved Metropolis and Gotham from the monster that Lex Luthor created... Doomsday. 

It only had been a week since Clark died, but in my heart, it felt like it happened just last night. 

Every night I would wake up around the same time, and look over to his spot, hoping he would somehow show up... But he never was there, and I always cried myself back to sleep each time. 

I got up out of the bed, and padded to my dresser, to take out another shirt. I reached in, and grabbed the first shirt I felt, and pulled it out. To my surprise, it was Clark's old Royales t-shirt. I held it up to my nose, and smelled his scent, my eyes beginning to tear up again. 

I changed into his shirt, and walked out onto the balcony, from my bedroom. 

The night air was cool and crisp, with the wind blowing lightly. I could see the half moon above the buildings that surrounded me, and the stars twinkling in the distance. As I looked up, I couldn't help but think, 'I know you're up there Clark. I just miss you so much.'

A tear fell down my left cheek, as I starred at the moon, wishing I could turn back the hands of time. 

I stayed like this for a few minutes, until down on the street, I could hear the sirens of the police, speeding past my building. Sighing, I went back into my bedroom and laid on the bed, starring up at the ceiling. 

"Clark..." I whispered, closing my eyes.

I repeated his name over and over, until I fell asleep.

***

HEY GUYS! IF YOU'RE READING THIS, I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR STARTING THIS STORY WITH ME. I KNOW IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK!!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :)


	2. A Month Later

I sat at my desk, trying to type the report that was due tomorrow, but my mind was all fuzzy. I starred at the screen for so long, I had to rub my eyes to keep them from burning. 

Everyone around me seemed to be fine. Talking about the news, talking about how things were getting back on track, talking about how they missed Superman.... and here I was, in my own world. It took everything in me to step foot in the Daily Planet again, but Lois said she would be there to support me through it. After all, she is my only friend that knows about Clark besides Martha and I. 

Ever since I found out that Clark was really Superman, which was about a year ago, Lois was always there to make sure we were good. If Clark and I were arguing, she would step in and make us stop and tell us to make up with each other. On my birthday, Lois helped Clark plan a very special candlelit dinner on the rooftop of her apartment. She became a really good friend to us, throughout the months.

Right after everything settled down that night, and Bruce took me to my apartment, Lois came there, listening to me cry, scream, and go ballistic. She calmed me down, when I felt myself come apart in denial. 

"El?" I heard someone call my name. Lois to be exact.

"Hmm?" I looked in her direction and saw her standing beside my desk.

"Let me finish the report for you. I don't want Perry to say anything." She offered with a soft smile.

"No... Lois I have to finish this myself.." I faded off when I heard someone talk about something on the news.

"Police are still searching for the robbers of the National Bank, that happened last night." One reporter said. 

"If Superman were here, they'd be caught already." I heard one of our coworkers whisper.

I immediately frowned. 

I watched as our coworkers continued watching the news, when I felt the paper in front of me move. I glanced, but was too late, and found Lois taking my report.

"Lois! I-"

"No.. I've got it. I'm done with my work for today. Go home El... I can see it in your face." She ordered. 

"Lo.. I can't."

She sighed, "Then get some air. Come back and we can finish it together eh?.. Go." She pulled me up from my chair and pushed me towards the direction of the door. 

"But-"

"No but!" She cut me off. "Go!"

I smiled at the fact she acted like a mother and did what she said and by walking out of the office. 

I went outside of the building, and sat on a nearby bench. I pulled out my phone, and scrolled through some of the pictures I had taken of Clark and me. A few making me tear up. One was of him at work, focused on the screen in front of him. I remember him looking at me, as soon as he heard the click sound of my phone go off, and he just smiled at me. I knew he would tried to delete it later on that day.. Another picture of us hugged up in a bench outside at the park up the street from our apartment, our smiles wide as the sun shone in our faces.

I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket and glanced at the people walking by. Looking at them walk swiftly on their phones, jogging to exercise, or walking in groups of two and three talking to each other, my eyes fell on a figure standing across the street. He had on a dark brown trench coat, with jeans and a checkered shirt and brown tie. 

His glasses gave the familiar presence of someone I knew. I squinted my eyes to focus on this person, and when I realized who it was, my eyes widened. 

Was it him???

I blinked for only a second, but when I looked in the direction of the person again, he was gone. 

I looked around to see if I saw him again, but it was only people walking by the spot where I saw him. 

I was seeing things. I shook my head at myself, feeling ridiculous. 'He's dead. He's not coming back.' I thought to myself. I guess looking at those pictures was not a good idea at the moment, so I stood up and walked back into work. 

Lois was sitting at her desk, when I walked back to mine, typing away at the report she took away from me earlier. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm almost done with it. All you have to do is read over it and put it on Perry's desk."

I shook my head and smiled, "Lois, please don't make this a habit. I can do my assignments."

"I know you can. But let's face it.." Her voice went to a whisper, "I don't expect you to act like nothing happened, and I am here to help."

"Thanks Lo." I smiled.

"No problem.. Look Perry wants me to go check out the ship in a little bit. Here.." She said handing me the report, "Just read over it, tweak it if you need to, and turn it in." 

I took the paper and scanned over it. She wrote more than what I had done in two days. 

Damn she was good. Really good. 

I sighed and shook my head, as she stood up, grabbing her bag and coat, heading out.

"See you later!" She yelled before getting too far away.

"Okay!" I said yelling back. 

I turned back to the screen, finishing up the report she basically completed for me, but I couldn't help myself and my mind wandered to the man I saw outside. He looked so much like Clark, but I know my mind was starting to play tricks on me. I was dreaming about him every single night, some were good dreams, while others were nightmares. It only felt right to say I missed him so much and wanted to see him so bad, my mind was imaging him. 

Shaking off the thoughts, I quickly typed up the rest of the report, printed it, and went to put it on Perry's desk. Thank goodness he was out of the office at the moment. I didn't feel like hearing his "Are you okay?" moments right now. 

I grabbed my coat and bag (actually it was Clark's. I started using his stuff once I returned to work, to feel closer to him if it was possible), and left the office. 

The sun was going down behind the building's skylines, and clouds were starting to form off in the distance. Rain was coming in the very near future, I could tell. I began walking quickly to the bus stop, hoping a bus would come so I could make it home before the rain started. 

Luckily, I was able to catch the upcoming bus to head home. 

Shuffling for my keys in my coat pocket, I walked off of the elevator to my front door. I could hear thunder rumbling outside.

Damn. It would storm today. Most nights when it storms, the power would go out and I'm left scared. 

I entered the apartment and set my stuff down on the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to catch the news and weather. As the news played, I walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge, to take out some leftovers and heat up. 

"Stay dry Metropolis, looks like it'll be a rainy night this evening.. Back to you guys."

"Thank you for the weather Maggie. In other news, a memorial is set to be in the making at what is now called 'Hero's Park'. The mayors of both Metropolis and Gotham have agreed that due to our beloved Superman in saving both cities, a memorial will be placed in honor of the hero. No date is set when it will be finished at the moment..." 

I starred at the TV, tuning out the rest of what the news reports said. A memorial? Why?

Well, I knew why. They just said it on the TV.. But why did I seemed so surprised? The last time something was built at that park, Wallace spray painted 'False God' on the statue of Clark... well Superman. I didn't want anyone to try and ruin this one. 

I heard the beep of the microwave going off, so I took out the food and set it on the counter to cool off. I walked over to the TV, and turned the volume down. I could hear the thunder getting louder and the rain pouring hard on the windows. 

Sighing, I walked to the window, and looked out as lighting lit up the night sky. 

I tried my best not to think about Clark, because all I would do was cry. I know I needed to move on, but when you're in love, it's hard to. 

I sat at the counter, eating my food. Sobbing silently. How much more could I take of this?


	3. Danger

I ran through the mist as fast as I could, but I seemed to be getting nowhere. I frantically looked around for any sign of an outlet from wherever I was, but the only thing I could see was mist all around me. 

I stopped in my tracks, catching my breath.

"Hello?" I yelled. 

There was nothing. 

Wrapping my arms around myself, I stood in silence. Where was I?

My thought subsided, as I felt my bare skin. Looking down, I realized I was naked, and my eyes widen in shock.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed. 

I tried covering myself up with my hands, looking around to make sure no one was near me, but yet again, I only saw mist. 

Turning my head behind me, I saw a figure in the distance. I squinted my eyes to try and make out what it was. 

"Hello?" I yelled again. 

Silence.

"Is anyone there?" Yelling louder.

I began walking to this thing, when I suddenly heard my name being shrieked so loud that I had to cover my ears. The sound was unbearable. 

"Ahh!!" I dropped to my knees, hunching over due to the pain in my head.

Then there was silence again.

I slowly looked up to see if the figure moved, but to my surprise, it was standing in front of me. I continued looking up and saw Clark standing. His eyes closed. 

"Clark?" I stood up. 

His eyes opens and instead of his blue pupils that were normally there, it was nothing but black. 

I stepped back, mouth gaped open.

This wasn't the Clark I know. 

"C-Clark?" I asked again.

This time, his eyes turned red, and I knew his heat vision was about to gleam from his eyes.

I backed up quickly, as I saw his facial expression turn to anger, and I turned around running away, as I heard the heat vision shooting out towards me.

"AHH!!" I screamed, jumping out of my sleep frantically, kicking and waving my arms all around. 

My breathing was heavy, forehead sweating, and night shirt drenched. 

Lightning lit up the room, and I jumped hearing the thunder roar outside. 

"It's only a dream El." I told myself, as I calmed down a little. 

It was the first nightmare I had like that. Clark had never hurt me, so why would he hurt me in this one? 

My mind began to panic, as I thought about if I would have anymore dreams like the one I just had. It was hard enough dreaming that he was dead, but to dream that he attack me, felt painful to even think about.

I got up out of bed, changed into another shirt, and walked into the living room. I turned on the TV, trying to get my mind off of the dream. It was around 4am so I ended up watching old cartoons.

I thought I would fall back asleep on the couch, but I ended up staying up, until it was time to get ready for work.

I sighed, getting up, padding to the kitchen. I started up a pot of coffee, realizing I was going to need a cup or two.. or four, to make it through the day ahead. 

My phone rang, in the bedroom, and I jogged to go answer it. I looked at the number and couldn't recognize it.

"Hello?"

"Ellie.. Hi. It's Diana.."

"H-Hi..."

"How are you?"

"I'm...fine."

There was an awkward silence before she spoke again. 

"Listen, Ellie, I was hoping that you would be willing to meet with Bruce and I later today?"

"Uh..sure. Just tell me when and where."

"Go to the roof of Wayne Tower. 7 tonight."

Before I could answer her, the line went dead. I looked at my screen, to see it back on the home screen. 

I slowly put my phone back down on the nightstand and sat down on the bed. What did they want with me? 

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Getting up, I walked to the kitchen to fix my first cup of coffee, and started getting ready for the day. 

***

I walked into work and sat at my desk. Looking around, I noticed Lois was coming out of Perry's office, with a small luggage bag in her hand.

"Hey!" She said, walking up to me.

"Hey... Another trip assignment?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She glanced down at her bag, "Yeah... Perry wants me to go to Paris for a few days."

My lips curled into a frown, as I thought about her leaving. Talking to Lois everyday, helped me get through work. Now what was I going to do for the next few days?

"Hey, it'll be okay. You have my number and call me if you need to okay?" She grinned at me.

I smiled, "Yeah. I will." 

We hugged, and she left out. 

"Ellie!" Perry yelled from his office.

I walked into his office, where he was standing, looking out of the window.

"Sir?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

He looked at me worriedly, and I knew what he was about to ask.

"How are you?"

Damn, here we go. 

"I-I'm...fine."

"Look, El, I know they are still looking for Clark. I just want to make sure you're holding up. I know you both were very... close."

How did he know we were together?

I guess my facial expression shown the shock in his statement.

He rolled his eyes and smirked, "I know everything that goes on in this office."

I smiled, "I'm fine sir.. Really I am."

Sighing, he nodded. "Alright. Just let me know if you need time off."

"I will."

I walked out of his office, rather quickly, so he would not be able to ask me anything else. I did not feel like talking about the nightmares I had been having. 

***

7pm came quicker than usual, and nervousness began creeping up in my chest. I left the office, walking to the curb to catch a taxi. I got in, giving the driver the address to Wayne Tower, and he pulled of. I grabbed my phone and texted the number to Diana, or the number which she called me from this morning.

'On my way'

'Good. See you soon.'

I put the phone back in my bag, and looked out of the window at the passing buildings. I saw some places that were still damaged from the fight. My face frowning even more when I saw paintings on some of the buildings 'We love you Superman!' and 'Superman lives on' 

"We are here ma'am." The driver said, pulling me from my thoughts.

I thanked and paid the driver, and walked into the building. Surprisingly, no one was at the front desk, so I continued walking to the elevators. Waiting for the elevator to come down, I heard a small noise back at the desk. My head turned to the direction of the noise, but I saw no one there, so I looked back at the descending numbers on the elevator

Finally, I got on the elevator, and approached the top floor, leading to the roof. 

I walked out, seeing Bruce and Diana talking with their backs to me. I assume Diana heard me, because they turned around and both gave a faint smile. 

"Thank you for coming." She said.

I nodded.

There was a few moments of silence, before someone spoken again.

"Bruce...." Diana said.

He hesitated before speaking, "Ellie... there's no easy way to say this...." He faded.

I raised an eyebrow at him, then glanced at Diana. She hung her head down, before he continued to speak. 

"You're in danger."

"W-What?"

"You're in danger Ellie." He repeated.

"But.. How? What? Why?" My voice in shock.

"What he means..." She shot a look at Bruce, "We found some files on the drive we hacked from Luthor. Some of those files had information...about you and..Clark."

My eyebrows raised as she said his name.

"Information that we think could put you in danger." Bruce chipped in. "We think it's best that you come with us."

"I-I...What?" 

"Please..." She put a hand on my shoulder. "We want you safe, and this is the only way we can protect you."

There was a bitter silence in the air, after taking in what they told me. I couldn't believe this was happening. First the dreams, then imaging Clark, now my life was presumed in danger. Could my life get any worse?

A light shown in the air off in the distance. The Bat symbol. 

I saw Bruce and Diana look in it's direction, past me, and both sighed, looking at each other. I turned around, narrowing my eyes. Could this really be happening?

Turning back at them, "You guys should go." I softly said. 

"Meet us at the house." Bruce said. 

It wasn't long that we all left the tower and I was walking back to my apartment. I needed the air to clear my head, so the walk didn't bother me much. 

Looking down at the pavement as I walked, I didn't realize until it was too late, that I bumped into someone.

"Excuse me.." I exclaimed. 

The person nodded and kept walking.

I turned around to see their face, but only saw the back of them. The same dark brown trench coat and jeans.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" I called out and ran after them. 

Once I caught up to the person, I grabbed their arm gently, pulling it to me. But when the person turned around, it was definitely not Clark. 

"Oh... I'm sorry." Disappointed in my voice, "I thought you were someone else."

"No worries." They said, before walking off again. 

I shook my head and continued walking home. 

*** 

I packed some clothes and necessities in a small bag, and waited to hear from Bruce or Diana. Time seemed to be ticking a long, so I decided to text Lois.

'Hey'

'Hi.. How are you holding up?'

'Other than having to stay with Batman, greeeaaattt.'

My phone rang, signaling it was Lois calling.

"Hello?"

"Why are you staying with him?"

"... Apparently I'm in danger. Please don't tell anyone at work. If Perry ask, let him know I'm taking that time off he told me to." 

"El...." She faded.

"Yeah I know. I'm not sure what's going on, They just want to be safe."

"Be careful okay?" 

"Always am." 

I hung up from here, and a knock appeared on my door. 

As I opened it, I saw Diana standing there, a soft smile on her face.

"Okay...." I said. "Let's go."


	4. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suicide Prevention Line  
> 1-800-273-8255.
> 
> (I'm posting this in here, to make aware that if any of the readers are having depression or suicidal thoughts, you may call this number)

'Do it.....' A voice whispered to me.

"I can't..."

'You want to be with Clark again don't you?'

"Of course...." I began to cry. "I miss him so much"

'Then DO IT!'

I hesitated. 

I looked out before me at the tall buildings. The night air was colder than usual. My eyes filled with tears and I slowly walked out to the edge of the roof. 

This was it. My mind telling me to go through with this. I couldn't deny it any longer. 

I stepped up on the very edge and extended my arms out to either side of me. I looked up to the sky as more tears fell. 

"I'm sorry Clark..." I said, as I leaned all the way forward and let gravity take over. 

There was a knock at the door, as I came out of my thoughts......

"Come in." I told whoever it was, as I sat up in the bed. 

It was Bruce.

"Hi..." I greeted him.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I looked down at my hands.

Bruce padded over to me, putting his hands in his pocket. He sat down on the bed next to me.

"El.. I'm sorry that so much is happening right now. But, Clark would have wanted you safe. I'm sure of it."

It was hard to understand what Bruce was saying. That night, him and Clark fought, and Bruce almost killed him. Now he is trying to protect me... Guilt maybe?

I stood up and walked towards the window, looking out at the lake. I wanted to tell Bruce about the dreams and the suicidal thoughts, but decided not to. 

"How long have I been in danger?" I asked.

He sighed, "Lex had files dated back to when you first started working at the Daily Planet."

I turned to look at him, "How? I didn't even know who Clark really was then?" My eyes narrowed.

"He had files who anyone who worked with him. He even had surveillance on Lois Lane, but nothing more when he realized you were closer to him....." He looked down at this feet. "That's how I found Diana and the others."

My eyes widened, "Others?"

"There are others.... like Clark and Diana. Lex calls them the Metahumans."

I sunk my head....

"Ellie-"

"Please...I just.. need a minute." I raised a hand. 

Bruce, sighing, he nodded and stood up from the bed. He walked out, closing the door behind him. 

I began to sob as tears ran down my face. 

This was too much. Before everything, Clark and I were so happy together. Yes, it is true that I did not know him before I started working at the Daily Planet, so I was not there when he defeated Zod. But everything seemed so perfect once I found out he was Superman. Sure, he had to go fight crime on some nights, but he would always return to me. He'd try his best to sneak in the bed, thinking I was asleep, but as soon as he'd lay down, my eyes would open and ask how did his savings go. He would laugh and beg me to go back to bed, but I was always so excited to how he saved people. 

Thinking about this, made me cry even more.

***

Days went by slowly, and I fell more into a depressed state. Alfred would check on me every hour, offering food and drinks, but I would always deny it...

Alfred and Ben talking in the kitchen

"Sir, I believe Ellie needs to see a doctor. She looks quite ill at the moment" 

"I've noticed..." Bruce said. "Maybe you should try talking to her."

Alfred exhaled, "I hate to burst your bubble sir, but considering she does not want to even be here, I can tell you she does not want to talk to anyone."

Bruce went quiet. He was right, Alfred was always right. Ellie had secluded herself from everything. 

Bruce's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, seeing that it was Diana.

"Diana.."

"Bruce, another motherbox has been found. You need to meet me in the city tonight." She said quickly.

"Okay..." He hung up. "Alfred, get the car ready.."

"Yes sir... Uh..about Ellie?"

"I will talk to her when I get back.." He said walking out of the kitchen.

Alfred sigh, shaking his head, walking to the garage, "I hope it's not too late when he does." 

***

I laid on the bed, waking up from another sleepless nap. I was having dreams and nightmares each time I fell asleep, that it was becoming normal to me. There were times that I didn't sleep at all just to avoid seeing Clark's face.

My phone rang, and I looked at it, seeing Lois was calling. She had been calling since I told her I was staying with Batman, but I never answered. I never responded to her texts along with Perry's asking if I was okay. Really anyone who called, I would ignore them, along with shutting out Alfred, Bruce, and Diana. 

I starred at my phone until it stopped ringing, and got out of the bed. I walked into the bathroom and looked slowly at myself in the mirror. I barely recognized the person looking back at me.

My eyes were sunken and dark circles covered them, my face looked as though something had sucked the life out of me....honestly that's what it felt like. I was pale as a ghost and hated the way I looked.

I felt rage boil in my soul, as I starred longer in the mirror. I hated myself for feeling so weak and not being able to move on. I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!... Then... I punched the mirror! 

A chunk of the mirror shattered around my hand onto the sink and counter, as I continued starring at the broken girl in the pieces that remained up. 

I didn't want to continue to look at myself, I didn't want to be here anymore.

I grabbed a big piece of the glass and sat on the floor. I starred at the glass for what seemed like forever, before I raised up my left arm, and began to cut my wrist deep and hard. The blood rushed down my hand and arm onto the floor, as I cried out. 

It didn't take too long, until I felt my body have an unusual sleepiness sensation. I closed my eyes and laid on my side, as I waited for death to come and take me.

I thought about Clark and how I would finally be able to see him again...how we would be together again..in heaven.

 

****

 

HEY GUYS! IF YOU'RE READING MY STORY, I JUST WANT TO TAKE THIS MOMENT TO SAY, IF YOU ARE EVER FEELING DEPRESSED, SAD, OR SUICIDAL MY INBOX IS ALWAYS OPEN TO LISTEN. I HAVE BEEN IN THAT STATE BEFORE, SO I KNOW HOW IT IS WHEN YOU FEEL ALONE. BUT YOU ARE NOT ALONE... YOU ARE NEVER ALONE!! :)

 

Ps - Next chapter will be up soon :)


	5. The Plan

Bruce and Diana, along with Victor, Barry, and Arthur walked into the empty hallways of Lex Luthor's building. It had not been occupied since Lex, himself, was in prison. As they came upon a door that was locked, Barry, nervous as ever, asked if they should really be here.

"You guys, this just doesn't seem right. Feels like we are breaking into a home." 

Arthur rolled his eyes and the kid, "Why are we here anyways?" He asked Bruce.

"The motherbox." Diana said. 

Bruce tried his best to unlock the door, but Victor was becoming impatient. 

"Stand aside." Victor said, as his right arm lit up and a light shot at the door.

It burst open, pieces flying into the room. 

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Did you really have to do that?"

"Yes." Victor said plainly. 

The five walked into the room, scanning over the computers, papers, and broken equipment. It seemed that someone had been here, looking for something. 

"Who could have been here?" asked Diana. 

"I'm not sure..." Bruce said, looking at the broken equipment. 

***

As I continue to lay on the bathroom floor, slipping closer to death, I faintly heard a knock at the door. I wanted to get up, to yell, to do anything, but my muscles wouldn't move. 

I heard footsteps walk into the bedroom.

"Ellie?" 

I heard Alfred's voice call out to me.

"Ellie??" He said again. 

I moaned as loud as I could, but my voice only a whisper. 

Alfred knocked on the bathroom door, "Ellie are you in there?"

"Alfred..." I muttered. 

"I'm coming in Ellie. I hope you are at least decent" He joked. 

The door opened slowly, "Ellie?"

Alfred gasped. Ellie!" He yelled. 

He ran and was beside me in a second. 

"Oh my god Ellie, what have you done to yourself?" He asked. 

But I couldn't respond. I could hear him, but he seemed so far away. Everything was blurry.

He took a towel and pressed it on my wrist trying to stop the blood from gushing out any further. 

"Ellie stay with me. Stay with me dear." He pleaded. 

He took out his phone, dialing a number. I could hear him talking to someone, but couldn't make out what he was saying as I closed my eyes. 

***

I heard the sounds of a heart monitor beeping, as I began to awake from a deep sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a dark ceiling. Where was I?

I looked to my right and saw two bodies standing off nearby, talking. 

I turned my head and looked own at my wrist, seeing a bandage wrapped around it. An IV was hooked into my arm. I tried to sit up, when I felt the weakness and pain shoot through my body. I groaned out. 

"Ellie.. Easy there." Diana told me, walking towards the bed. 

"W-what..what happened?" I asked, looking around. 

I saw Bruce walk to us, his arms folded to his chest. I could see the disappointment in his face. 

"You....." She faded. "You don't remember?"

I remembered everything. I just didn't want to admit it. 

I felt the sting of my tears in my eyes, as I was embarrassed. 

"I-I.... I'm sorry." Tears fell down my face. 

Diana rubbed my hairline, removing the pieces of hair that flew into my face. 

"It's alright. We're just glad you're back." Bruce said. 

"Who found me?" I asked. 

"Alfred," He said. "He came to check on you... When you didn't answer, he walked into the bathroom and found you on the floor."

I tried to fight back the tears, but they kept falling. 

"Ellie.....why didn't you say anything?" He asked, eyes full of worry.

"Because," I sniffed, "I just wanted....to see...Clark again."

Diana and Bruce looked at each other, before she sat on the bed next to me.

"Ellie..I'm sorry that this happened. Death is not easy for any of us to accept. Take it from someone who lost someone dear to them a long time ago." She said, grabbing my hand in the process. 

I couldn't look in her eyes. I couldn't look at either of them. So I looked down at my wrist.

"It is going to be alright..." She told me.

"Come on, El needs to rest..." Bruce said. "Alfred will come check on you in 30 minutes."

"Okay." I muttered. 

They both walked out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

I felt awful for trying to kill myself, but my emotions were too much. Life was too much. 

30 minutes came, and Alfred walked in with a tray of food and water. I smiled weakly at him as he sat it next to the bed. 

"How are you feeling ma'am?" He asked, handing me the plate of food. 

I hadn't eaten in a couple of days. As soon as I smelled the delicious dinner that was made, my stomach growled loudly, causing Alfred to raise an eyebrow at me and smile. 

"Good..." I whispered. I began eating the food like it was my last meal, stuffing my mouth before I could even swallow the portions.

"Dear. Dear..." He said, motioning for me to slow down, "The food isn't going anywhere." He chuckled.

I smiled, "Sorry..." I chewed my food slowly before swallowing. 

Alfred was checking my IV and wrist, taking the bandage off, to replace it with a new one.

"Alfred?..."

"Yes dear."

"I-I..I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry madam."

"But...you didn't need to find me that way."

"I'm glad I did."

"You are?" I looked at him.

"Yes. Ellie, even though you may look at as an embarrassment, it happens. I am just glad I found you in time to save you."

I smiled. 

It felt good to know that none of these people judged me. I felt like myself... like I didn't have to hide anything anymore. 

***

"How are we going to bring him back Bruce? You remember what happened last time!" Diana raised her voice.

"I know..but you see how hurt she looks. This motherbox, "He pointed to the object" ....This energy source can bring him back."

"What if he comes back and not know who he is?" Arthur asked, everyone looking at him.

"You're right. I mean....we want him to come back in a good for Ellie right?" Barry asked, dragging out the word 'right'.

"Exactly..Bruce listen to what you are saying. I know we want him back just like you do, but this could be dangerous. Not only for Ellie, and us....but he can't go on a rampage on the city." Diana said, folding her arms to her chest. 

"I get what you are saying... But you saw how she looked in there Diana." Bruce said.

Diana kept quiet. She of all people knew what it was like to lose a loved one to death, for she had lost two: The woman who trained her to become a warrior, and the man she loved deeply. 

"He's right..." Victor chipped in.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"The motherbox can bring him back...but we do need to make sure everything is safe." 

"Victor are you sure?" Bruce asked.

"Yes...I was doing some calculations while you all were talking. There is a chance we can bring him back...." He replied. 

Diana sighed, "I hope you have a plan for when he wakes up." She walked out of the room.

"I will." Bruce whispered, as the others walked out behind her.


	6. The Fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS JUST WANT TO PUT A DISCLAIMER HERE. I HAVE SEEN JUSTICE LEAGUE, SO I DID PUT IN THE SMALL SCENE OF WHEN THEY BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE AND FIGHT HIM, BUT I WANTED TO DO A TWIST WITH IT A LITTLE BIT, SO THAT'S WHY IT SEEMS OFF. 
> 
> THANKS AGAIN FOR THE KUDOS! HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING IT SO FAR.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK :)

Bruce, Diana, and Arthur stood on top of the roof, waiting as Barry and Victor drove into the alien ship. Once the two passed checkpoint, they made their way down to the entrance. 

Upon reaching the part of the ship where they would put Clark's body, it was quiet. No one said a word. 

Victor, amazed at the technology in the ship, spoke first.

"This is amazing."

"This is crazy.." Arthur said. 

"Oh what. Now it's crazy?" Barry asked. 

"I hope you lunatics know what you're doing." Arthur told everyone. 

After slight disagreeing, then agreeing, Arthur pulled Clark's body out of the casket, setting him in the water below. Barry, zipped to the back of the ship, preparing himself to run as fast as he could, and listened to the directions Victor gave him.

"You have to touch the box the moment it hits the water." He said. 

Victor began counting down... "5...4...3..."

"Diana's right. This is a bad idea." Arthur said. 

Victor continued to count, "2.......1"

With that, Barry sped past them, flying out down to the water, touching the box as it hit the water. 

Everyone looked, with shock and amazement, as the lights went out for a moment. Silence in the air.

Just then...the power came back on, and Clark flew up through the roof into the air.. 

He hoovered in the air for a moment, before gliding down to the ground, stumbling as his feet hit the concrete. When he rose up, he looked at the broken statue of himself. Confusion written on his face. He turned around when he heard noise behind him. 

There, he saw four bodies standing before him.

"He's back." Diana whispered. 

Everyone seemed to be at ease until Clark's head tilted a bit.

"He's scanning us." Victor said.

"What??" Barry called out.

"He's not alright." Arthur said.

"Arthur relax. Your adrenaline is spiking." 

"Because he's not alright!" He spat back.

Then, Victor's armor defense system began taking control of his body. He tried to stop his gun, that was programmed into his arm, from shooting Clark. The others called out for him to stop, but he could not help it, and shot at Clark. 

Clark leaned to the side, avoiding the blast. Everyone stood in horror as his eyes turned red..

"Kal-El no!" Diana yelled. 

But it was no use. His heat vision shot from his eyes towards Victor. As, Victor protected himself with his shield, Diana yelled to everyone.

"He's confused! He doesn't know who he is!"

Barry speaking to himself, "Pet cemetery."

"We need to restrain him!" Diana told everyone. 

*** 

"Alfred head to the park now." Bruce told him, as he ran toward Hero's Park. 

"On our way sir." He replied. 

"Where our we going Alfred?" I asked. 

I had not been out of the house in three weeks. It felt odd riding down the road, seeing the buildings and people. 

"To a place where I know you'll love." He gently smiled at me. 

I smiled back, then looked out of the window again. I wonder where I was being taken to, considering I was in great danger. I shrugged and was beginning to get deep into my thoughts when Bruce yelled through the speakers in the car.

"Alfred! Hurr-" He was cut off.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically. 

"Hold on dear." Alfred said, as he picked up speed. 

As we pulled into the park, my heart dropped. I did not want to be here. However, I saw wreckage on the memorial, startled at the sight. Alfred stopped the car, and I got out, looking to what was going on. I saw Diana on the ground, she didn't seem hurt, but rather tired. Arthur, Barry, and Victor was near her, seeing if she was okay. 

Bruce suddenly walked up to me, in his Batman suit.

"Come on. It's someone I need you to see." He grabbed my wrist, pulling me quickly towards a man standing, looking at Bruce with evil eyes. 

It was Clark. 

"Clark?" I whispered, slowing down the pace in my walks. 

It was really him? How? Why? So many questions went through my head, but he was really there. Wasn't he?

I began running to him, "Clark!" I yelled. 

As I was running, I saw his hand ball into a fist. 

Something seemed too familiar about this. 

His facial expression never changed. It was like he didn't recognize me. 

"Clark?" 

I stopped a few feet away from him, as I saw that he was standing still. He still looked angry.

I stood in shock as his eyes lit up red.. My nightmare! 

My nightmare seemed to becoming true. He was going to kill me. 

I covered my face, bending down, to prepare for the hot blast to strike me, but it never did. 

I looked up, and Diana was standing in front of me with her shield protecting us. 

"Come on! We need to get you out of here." She shouted. 

Barry ran towards Clark and pushed him as hard as he could, making him fall onto the ground. In a split second, Victor was by our side, picking me up bridal style, and took off into the air. I began to cry in his arm. I couldn't believe that the love of my life tried to kill me. 

Back on the ground, Clark was about to go after Barry, when Bruce yelled out to him. 

"Go back to Martha!!!" He shouted as loud as he could. 

Clark stopped in his tracks and his eyes soften. He turned to see Bruce, as he repeated the statement again. Clark's face fell as he began to remember his mother. He remembered his father..and his death. 

Clark looked around at the damage that was done to the property and the police that starred at him in fear. He held his head down before taking off into the air towards home. 

***

When we reached the cave at Bruce's, I was still crying. My mind in a million different places.

I couldn't believe Clark had tried to attack me. Why was he back? How did they know he was back? What was going on?

Victor lowered me onto the ground. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. 

"W-why? What happened back there?"

He sighed, "Ellie.... Bruce wanted to bring Clark back to life for you....and we also need his help."

"But why did he act like that? Why did he try to....." I faded. I couldn't bring myself to say he tried to kill me. 

"He doesn't remember who is he. He saw all of us as a threat...I honestly didn't think he would try to hurt you." He pulled me into a hug.

I hugged him back. Even though he was made of nothing but medal, I could still feel the warmth his body. Strange. 

I sobbed, trying to hold back to tears. But, they kept falling. 

After a while, the others came back to the house. Diana was the first to hug me. She hugged me tight, rubbing my back. 

Bruce walked over to Victor, who was looking out of the window.

"How is she?" He asked. 

Victor looked over his shoulder towards me, "She is taking it hard. But I think she will be okay."

Barry, which I still didn't know his name at the time, walked up to me.

"Hi.. I'm Barry" He reached his hand out to shake mine. Offering a warm smile.

I shook it back gently, "Ellie..." I tried to force a smile. 

There was a loud crash, as we all looked at Arthur, who was clearly pissed off.

"Don't do that..Please?" Bruce said.

"We just got our asses handed to us. You have no powers, no offense. This guy might be working for the enemy." He pointed to Victor. "You're tripping over your own feet." He looked at Barry. "And Clark is just gone. Who know's where he is. He might be destroying a city right now."

"No.." Bruce said. 

"No?" I asked. 

"He's not."

"And how would you know that?" Arthur asked. 

"Because I told him to go to the one place I knew he would remember."

It went silent for a moment.

"Home." I said. 

Bruce shook his head.

I began to cry again. 

How could Clark not remember me? Did I really mean nothing to him? 

***

HEY GUYS JUST WANT TO PUT A DISCLAIMER HERE. I HAVE SEEN JUSTICE LEAGUE, SO I DID PUT IN THE SMALL SCENE OF WHEN THEY BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE AND FIGHT HIM, BUT I WANTED TO DO A TWIST WITH IT A LITTLE BIT, SO THAT'S WHY IT SEEMS OFF. 

THANKS AGAIN FOR THE VOTES! HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING IT SO FAR.

PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK :)


	7. Kidnapped.

Clark stood in the long driveway, starring at the house he called home. He was confused on what was happening around him. He looked at himself, noticing he was still shirtless and his pants torn. He hesitated before walking up to the front door. 

Dusty, the family's dog, barked loudly, as he sensed someone approaching. Martha, who was in the kitchen putting away the dishes, looked at Dusty confused. 'Why would he be barking?' she thought. 

"Dusty...calm down." She told the dog, but he continued barking. 

She put down the plate in her hand and walked to the door. She opened it and looked out to see why was Dusty barking. When she looked up, she saw a figure walking towards her, so she stepped out onto the porch. 

As Clark walked closer to her, he softly smiled, while Martha, froze. Her hands flew up to her mouth as she gasped. She could not believe at the person standing before her. 

"Clark?!" She almost screamed, as he finally stopped at the foot of the steps. 

"Mom...." 

Martha walked down to Clark slowly, still in shock. 

They stood in silent for a moment, as Martha looked Clark up and down.

"Is it...really you?" She asked. 

"It's really me Mom." He smiled. 

Martha threw her arms around him, and started crying. Even Clark shed a few tears. He missed his mom, and still wondered where he had gone to. They stayed hugging for a few minutes, before he pulled back. 

"Lets go inside." She told her son, pulling his hand to come inside. 

After Clark changed into different clothes, jeans and t shirt, he walked into the living room, where Martha was sitting. He sat down on the couch next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

She put a hand on his cheek, "I still can't believe it's you."

"Mom...... What happened to me?" He asked. 

Her brows raised, as she tried to understand what did he mean by that question.

"You mean....you don't remember?" 

"I remember...fighting...and Bruce...everything else is blurry."

Martha hesitated, searching his face, before going on to tell him what happened.

"Clark....you...died."

"W-what?"

Her eyes began to water, "You died. Protecting the city...... We buried you in the cemetery next to Jonathan."

There was a silence, and Clark looked down at the floor. Martha, then realized, Clark was alive..but how?

"Clark...how are you here?" She asked. 

Clark thought about the events leading up to his arrival. The fight. Bruce. The others.

"I honestly don't know. One minute I felt like I was sleeping. The next, I saw Bruce and other people. They were strong....like the woman that was there the night Bruce and I was fighting the thing." 

Martha eyes sadden. 

"So...you were never dead?"

"I suppose so." Looking back towards his mother. 

"Well..." She said, hugging him. "I'm just glad you're back son."

"Me too...." He smiled.

"So...have you told Ellie yet?"

"Ellie?" He asked her. 

Martha's eyes widen. 

"You...don't remember her?" 

Clark looked at his mother with confusion, and she put her hand to her mouth to hide the gasp she made. She couldn't believe that Clark forgot about Ellie. 

Martha had yet to meet Ellie, but talked to her over the phone a few times, and Clark was always mentioning how he loved her so much. 

Martha gave him a sad smile, before getting up and going to get her cellphone. When she came back, she showed Clark a picture of him and Ellie. It was the same picture of them in the park. Their smiles wide and bright. 

Clark began to break down and cry, all of the memories of them coming back to him. 

"Clark, son, what's wrong.?" She asked, sitting down next to him. 

His crying became louder as he remember the fight. He remembered Ellie walking up to him, but he was still confused, and that he almost killed her with his heat vision. 

"I-I......" He began, but he couldn't get out his words as his thoughts hit him like a train. 

"Clark. Tell me what's wrong." 

"I almost.. killed her." He sobbed. 

"What?!" Martha exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to mom. I was still confused..... I remember seeing her. She was next to Bruce...and he was pulling her towards me. Then...she ran up to me, but it's like I didn't recognize her. I was still so defensive...that I....I...." He began crying again.

"Shh..." Martha hugged him. "It's okay Clark. I know you didn't mean it."

"She will never love me again after that."

"Yes she will. She will understand."

***

I asked Diana to take me to my apartment, so I could grab a few things before going back to Bruce's mansion. I told her to wait for me downstairs, as I would only be a couple of minutes. 

I walked into the apartment, scanning the room slowly. I had not been here in almost a month, that I almost forgot what it looked like. I turned on the light and walked through to my bedroom, but I noticed my door was shut. 

I didn't leave it shut when I left did I?

As I opened the door, I looked into my room, seeing that everything was disorganized and everywhere. It was like a tornado ripped right through my room. 

Who had been here? What did they want?

I stood in silence as I continued to look at my room in shambles. But before I could move any further, two figures grabbed me. I screamed as loud as I could, but the sound was muffled. I kicked my legs all around me, but they were strong. One had it's hand around my mouth and my arms clung to my chest. The other one then grabbed my legs together, they floated towards the window. 

In an instant, we crashed through the window into the sky.

Diana, who was still in the car, looked up as she saw glass falling to the ground. She jumped out of the car as quick as she could, looking at the figures take me away. 

She jumped back into the car and sped off, calling Bruce. 

"Bruce! They took Ellie!"

***

"Alfred, get the plane ready. Victor, see if you can track Steppenwolf's location."

"What do you want me to do?" Barry asked. 

Bruce thought about it for a moment. He was unsure if Clark would ever remember, but he had to give it a try...

"I need you to go somewhere...." He said. 

After Bruce told Barry where to run to, Victor found Steppenwolf's location, an abandoned nuclear plant in Russia. Everyone prepared to get ready to leave, as Diana walked in with her suit on. She seemed closed off and quiet. Victor walked to her.

"I should have gone up with her..." 

"No one knew that they would be there. Don't beat yourself up Diana." He smiled. 

She gave a faint smile before they all gathered and walked towards the plane. 

***

Barry came up to the house, hesitant to knock on the door. He did not want to face Superman again, but this was a critical moment. 

Right before he knocked, someone opened the door. It was Clark. 

"Ahh!" He jumped back. 

Clark stood in silent before a slight smile appeared on his face. 

"Uh..hi... I'm Barry."

"Come in..." He stood aside.

By that time, Martha had walked up beside Clark, looking at the boy in his red suit. She smiled, thinking how adorable he looked, just like Clark did when she first saw him in his. 

"Well... I really can't. Bruce sent me. He wanted for me to tell you that we are going to Russia... Ellie was taken...."

Clark eyes shot wide.

"If you want to come. Then come. But I have to go now..." And with that, he took off. 

Clark remained silent, his eyes watering. 

"Go to her son." Martha said, giving Clark a warm smile. 

Clark smiled back, before hugging his mom and walking out of the house. When he was far away enough, he shot into the sky.


End file.
